Ivan Dixon
Ivan Dixon, (born April 6, 1931, New York City) is an American actor and television director, best known for his role as "Sergeant James Kinchloe" in the television series Hogan's Heroes. Dixon played Kinchloe for the first five years of the series, being the only main cast member to leave before the series' final season. He also appeared in several other TV shows and films, including the 1976 cult classic Car Wash, as "Lonnie". He started working in films in 1957, appearing first in the film, Something of Value. He has also appeared in such films as Porky and Bess, The Defiant Ones, Raisin in the Sun, To Trap a Spy and Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came?, as well as the TV film The Final War of Olly Winter and the TV miniseries Amerika. He has also appeared in such television shows as Perry Mason, The Outer Limits, The Fugitive, The Defenders, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., I Spy, Ironside and The F.B.I.. His last television appearance was on The Father Dowling Mysteries. From 1970 to 1993, he directed a number of episodes for several television shows, including The Waltons, Wonder Woman, The Bionic Woman, Tenspeed and Brown Shoe, The Rockford Files, The A-Team, Airwolf and In the Heat of the Night. Filmography * Amerika (1987) (mini) (TV) * Perry Mason: The Case of the Shooting Star (1986) (TV) * Car Wash (1976) * Fer-de-Lance (1974) (TV) * Clay Pigeon (1971) * Suppose They Gave a War and Nobody Came? (1970) * Where's Jack? (1969) * The Final War of Olly Winter (1967) (TV) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) * A Patch of Blue (1965) * To Trap a Spy (1964) * Nothing But a Man (1964) * Battle at Bloody Beach (1961) * A Raisin in the Sun (1961) * The Murder Men (1961) * Porgy and Bess (1959) * Something of Value (1957) Notable Television Appearances * Father Dowling Mysteries playing "Rev. Johnson" in episode: "The Joyful Noise Mystery" (episode # 3.22) 24 January 1991 * Love, American Style in episode: "Love and the Baby" (episode # 3.9a) 12 November 1971 * The F.B.I. in episode: "The Deadly Pact" (episode # 6.8) 8 November 1970 * Insight playing "Billy Carter" in episode: "The Invincible Weapon" 15 May 1970 * The Name of the Game playing "Mayor Conway 'Connie' Walker" in episode: "The Incomparable Connie Walker" (episode # 1.18) 24 January 1969 * The Name of the Game playing "John X. Lee" in episode: "The Black Answer" (episode # 1.13) 13 December 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Gen. Kristoff" in episode: "Get Me to the Revolution on Time" (episode # 2.5) 22 October 1968 * The Jonathan Winters Show playing "Himself" (episode # 1.1) 27 December 1967 * Ironside playing "Charles 'Bat' Masterson" in episode: "Let My Brother Go" (episode # 1.8) 2 November 1967 * Felony Squad playing "Terry Carew" in episode: "The Deadly Junkman" (episode # 2.6) 3 October 1967 * The Fugitive playing "Ambassador Unawa" in episode: "Dossier on a Diplomat" (episode # 4.26) 28 March 1967 * The Hollywood Palace playing "Himself - Sketch Actor" (episode # 3.13) 25 December 1965 * I Spy playing "Elroy Brown" in episode: "So Long, Patrick Henry" (episode # 1.1) 15 September 1965 * The Outer Limits playing "Sgt. James Conover" in episode: "The Inheritors: Part 2" (episode # 2.11) 28 November 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Sgt. James Conover" in episode: "The Inheritors: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1964 * The Fugitive playing "Dr. Towne" in episode: "Escape into Black" (episode # 2.9) 17 November 1964 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Forest" in episode: "Murder in the First" (episode # 2.2) 9 October 1964 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Soumarin" in episode: "The Vulcan Affair" (episode # 1.1) 22 September 1964 * The Defenders playing "John Bird" in episode: "The Non-Violent" (episode # 3.33) 3 June 1964 * Dr. Kildare playing "Detective" in episode: "Night of the Beast" (episode # 3.30) 23 April 1964 * The Eleventh Hour playing "Oren Webson" in episode: "The Color of Sunset" (episode # 2.30) 22 April 1964 * The Twilight Zone playing "Reverend Anderson" in episode: "I am the Night - Color Me Black" (episode # 5.26) 27 March 1964 * The Great Adventure playing "Sergeant Willis" in episode: "The Special Courage of Captain Pratt" (episode # 1.17) 14 February 1964 * The Outer Limits playing "Major Giles" in episode: "The Human Factor" (episode # 1.8) 11 November 1963 * Perry Mason playing "Caleb Stone" in episode: "The Case of the Nebulous Nephew" (episode # 7.1) 26 September 1963 * Stoney Burke playing "Dr. Manning" in episode: "The Test" (episode # 1.31) 13 May 1963 * The Lloyd Bridges Show playing "Shpritzen" in episode: "The Skippy Mannox Story" (episode # 1.21) 12 February 1963 * The Defenders playing "Danny Ross" in episode: "Man Against Himself" (episode # 2.17) 12 January 1963 * Laramie playing "Jamie Davis" in episode: "Among the Missing" (episode # 4.1) 25 September 1962 * Perry Mason playing "Parness" in episode: "The Case of the Promoter's Pillbox" (episode # 5.29) 19 May 1962 * Dr. Kildare in episode: "Something of Importance" (episode # 1.30) 3 May 1962 * Target: The Corruptors playing "Bliss" in episode: "Journey Into Mourning" (episode # 1.27) 13 April 1962 * Cain's Hundred playing "Joe Sherman" in episode: "Blues for a Junkman" (episode # 1.21) 20 February 1962 * Follow the Sun in episode: "The Hunters" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1961 * Cain's Hundred playing "Willie Williams" in episode: "Markdown on a Man" (episode # 1.4) 10 October 1961 * Have Gun - Will Travel playing "Isham Spruce" in episode: "Long Way Home" (episode # 4.21) 4 February 1961 * The Twilight Zone playing "Bolie Jackson" in episode: "The Big, Tall Wish" (episode # 1.27) 8 April 1960 * The DuPont Show of the Month in episode: "Arrowsmith" (episode # 3.5) 17 January 1960 * Armstrong Circle Theatre playing "Carroll" in episode: "Night Court" (episode # 7.14) 30 April 1957 Director * Percy & Thunder (1993) (TV) * Quantum Leap (1989) (TV) * In the Heat of the Night (1988) (TV) * Downtown (1986) (TV) * Hawaiian Heat (1984) (TV) * Airwolf (1984) (TV) * The A-Team (1983) (TV) * Tales of the Gold Monkey (1982) (TV) * Counterattack: Crime in America (1982) (TV) * Bret Maverick (1981) (TV) * The Greatest American Hero (1981) (TV) * The Righteous Apples (1981) (TV) * Magnum, P.I. (1980) (TV) * Palmerstown, U.S.A. (1980) (TV) * Tenspeed and Brown Shoe (1980) (TV) * Trapper John, M.D. (1979) (TV) * Harris and Company (1979) (TV) * The Eddie Capra Mysteries (1978) (TV) * Love Is Not Enough (1978) (TV) * Richie Brockelman, Private Eye (1978) (TV) * The Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (1977) (TV) * Quincy (1976) (TV) * Baa Baa Black Sheep (1976) (TV) * Wonder Woman (1976) (TV) * The Bionic Woman (1976) (TV) * Starsky and Hutch (1975) (TV) * Khan! (1975) (TV) * The Rockford Files (1974) (TV) * Get Christie Love (1974) (TV) * Apple's Way (1974) (TV) * ''The Sty of the Blind Pig (1974) (TV) * ''The Spook Who Sat by the Door (1973) * Trouble Man (1972) * The Waltons (1972) (TV) * The Rookies (1972) (TV) * Nichols (1971) (TV) * The Bill Cosby Special, or? (1971) (TV) * McCloud (1970) (TV) Miscellaneous * The Spook Who Sat by the Door (1973) (producer) * Living Between Two Worlds (1963) (assistant to director) * The Defiant Ones (1958) (stunt double) (uncredited) External Links * http://www.grooviespad.com/stalag13/index.htm * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ivan_Dixon (Biography) *Ivan Dixon at the Internet Movie Database Dixon, IvanDixon, IvanDixon, IvanDixon, IvanDixon, IvanDixon, Ivan